nanopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Carolia
Kejserriget Karolien, is a country located on the western coast of Amhor. Carolia is a developed country with 2.317.500 inhabitans, it covers all of the Lingen plain, the northern forests, as well as the Gudan and Shaden mountain ranges to the south. Carolia is the core state of the Carolic Commonwealth. History Century of Peace From 830 up until the 960s, the Carolian people saw a long time of peace and prosperity of the nation, some consider this the second golden age of the realm, under the leadership of the Nasconyan Kingdom. The Nasconyans were highly religious people, seeing their monarch as the true and divine leader sent from god to rule over this world. In this age, the Carolians underwent their industrial revolution. Decades of Turmoil The peace under the Nasconyans were not to last however, as in after the death of the king, Kristian VIII de Nasconya whom died without a legitimate heir, left the royal court in chaos. This ended in local generals taking up arms, fracturing the nation into many smaller states. The Thirteen Provinces Carolia was formed originally as the Thirteen Provinces in 973 after a series of revolutions and wars raged over the continent and spilled into the neighboring countries, the unification movement came around after Lingeborg and the other southern states came together to form a larger state, and try to survive against the remaining warring states. In late 1001, the parliament building in Lingeborg was blown up by an unknown group of terrorists, who was also suspected to bring down the presidential jet a year later resulting in Rolf von Folkenberg's death. In 1002 tensions between Carolia and its northern neighbor, Bohvenia escalated to a full scale war that lasted 4 days, and saw a single battle with few casualties. the war resulted in Noordstat ceding its Buurland region to Carolia. Regions Carolia is a kingdom split up into many smaller regions, known as provinces, these provinces are lead by governors elected by the Emperor. Economy Carolia's greatest export is food products, biggest importer of Carolic food products is Tsincassia to the east. Carolia biggest import is oil and minerals. Carolia has a policy of mass producing simple foods such as noodles, pasta, bread, potatoes, and several forms of vegetables, and thus making these products free and available for all citizens. Carolia is a big exporter of aircraft, ships, and other manufactured products. Infrastructure Due to the carolic divisions in the past, and they only were united under one state not long ago. The infrastructure on the national level is poorly developed, there are no continuous road networks binding the north with the south, however in 1004 the government issued a policy that all major population areas must be connected by high speed rail within 10 years. By 1009, this system connected most major settlements ranging from Dyskov in the north, til Jangsen on the southern coast. Politics Government The official head of the government of Carolia is Kejser ''Kristian IX de Nasconya. Kejser Kristian ''oversees a council of 17 senators, including himself as a member, and this council oversees the government and rules the country from the Imperial Parlament building in the country's capital Lingeborg. Military For the most of the recent history of Carolia, its had a small military of only a few frigates and aircraft. This has resulted in a weak foreign policy and border patrol, therefor the current administration seeks to have at least 2 aviation carrying vessels in operation in its Naval Defense Force within 1005. In 1011, the entire military was reorganized into the three new branches, the Imperial Navy, Imperial Air Force and the Imperial Army. International Relations Carolia has, for most of its history, been at a poor stance with its neighboring countries, such as Tsincassia and Bohvenia, however in recent years, projects such as the Great Lake Projects, has been a big factor in improving relations with these three nations. In 1013, Carolia entered into a nuclear energy project together with Tsincassia, this finally opened up the usage of nuclear power for civilian use in Carolia.Category:Countries Category:Carolia